The Hunter and The Demon
by Hirosikata
Summary: A collection of unrelated Sango x Sesshomaru oneshots and drabbles. Hints of many other couples. Ranges from show timeline to varying AU: our time, furthur in the past, or furthur in the future. My entries for the 101kisses at livejournal.
1. Always Failing

**Title:** Always Failing**  
Author:** sunstarmoon**  
Pairing: **Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #45 Shadow

**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the associated characters.

That's all she had ever been. The shadow of her father. The shadow of her mother. The shadow of Kagome. It didn't matter how hard she worked, how strong she was, or how pretty she was; she was still a shadow. Her father was strong. He was the strongest person she had ever met, physically, mentally, and spiritually strong. She had always tried to get to his level, but she never could. Her mother was gorgeous. She had long raven locks and porcelain skin. She looked like a princess or a queen. Sango had never quite been able to get up to her mother's level of beauty. It was yet another failure. She didn't even get why she was Kagome's shadow. But, somehow, although the girl and only pretty in terms of beauty, she had gotten stuck again in the shadow. It only fueled her anger that she had gotten the demon she loved; she hated that she kissed him openly and freely whenever she wanted, like right now.

Now she was learning that she was only a shadow in her own eyes. Not everyone saw her as second best. They saw her as Sango, strong and independent. The man, or rather demon, who first showed her this, was surprising. Sesshomaru. He didn't even look at her when he said it, but somehow he saw her jealousy. He made her feel special. She was wishing he wasn't a demon that hated humans.


	2. Kiss the Fabric

**Title: **Kiss the Fabric**  
Pairing: **Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #92, Jealousy  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the associated characters. Sorry if I didn't make it clear before, but these are all unrelated. When I finish one, I feel it's a story in its self and won't be added on ever. (unless it's stated that it will be)

Jealous. It was impossible to describe him as jealous. He was not jealous, he would never be jealous, and he had never been jealous. He was Sesshomaru, Youkai of the West, and he did not get jealous. Often. It only seemed that he became jealous around _her_. 'Why her?' He had once silently asked. He didn't know her or even want to know her. All he had known was that she was a weak human girl who traveled with his stupid half brother. Now he knew better.

One demon was all it had taken to show him otherwise. Only one time in which he had to team up with the hanyo and his companions. He had tracked them to an island; he supposed another shard of the Shikon jewel was there. Unfortunately in his confrontation of Inuyasha, hundreds of demons had decided to gang up and attack them. Not just any demons, either, but demons with a decent amount of strength. In no time they were all in battle. The girl, Kagome, had proven nearly useless again, only shooting the occasional arrow and cheering Inuyasha on (which did seem to help a little), while the others contributed to the fight.

A relatively small but quick and strong demon was proving to be the leader. He wasn't having a difficult time in defeating it, no, he never had a hard time, but the thing was…annoying. In that aspect he compared it to Jaken. Other demons tried to attack him, but he killed them instantly, his eyes set on the leader. He was so…wrapped up that he actually had to _quicken_ his pace to dodge an attack from a demon. The demon was stronger than the others, that much was easily assessable, but it also had a great deal of…intelligence. Then he realized that the small demon was only a decoy for this one. In no time he had succeeded (as if he could fail) to dodge and kill three demons and was heading for the leader.

But the taijya beat him to it. She easily swung her weapon to cut off its clawed hand and re-caught it to defend herself against its tail. At that point, Sesshomaru had gotten out of his **slight** daze and killed the demon. When he looked back at the taijya she smiled, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, but I didn't need your help."

He ignored her; she was a human after all. But now, weeks after the event, he was still thinking about her. Sango. The woman could destroy demons. Then, there was that houshi. They were in _love_. Oh yes, he was jealous. But he wouldn't be for long. He pressed his lips against a piece of fabric that had been the taijya's and slipped it unnoticeably back into his sleeve. He would not be jealous for long.


	3. Thank You

**Title: **Thank You  
**Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #16 Celebration  
**Rating:** G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken bounced up and down, "Why don't you join the celebration?"

Sesshomaru was quietly observing the celebration in the village from the forest. Naraku had been defeated and now the small village was finally unafraid. Kikyo was finally resting in peace and Kagome was the priestess and protector of the Shikon no Tama. As much as he hated to say it, he had helped the hanyou in the defeat of the powerful demon. He had also released the taijiya's brother from the grasp of the demon. He had tried to say that it was only for Rin, she seemed particularly fond of the boy, but he knew it was also for the woman.

Three years of pain with having to deal with her brother as an enemy had to be hard for the human. He had seen the pain in her human eyes. It was a weak emotion, but he knew she wasn't weak. "Sesshomaru-sama." Someone called out to him. The woman. Sango. She hed something in her hands as she ran ot him. He wouldn't deny that she looked pretty in a pink and green kimono; her long hair was spilling over her shoulders wildly. She held out what was in her hands; a dessert of some kind, he supposed. "Here," she held out the dessert; sun-kissed pears in a sugary syrup along with a few other fruits. "I wanted to thank you for saving my brother." When he didn't reply, Sango blushed. "I hope you enjoy the celebration." She waved goodbye as she scurried back into the crowds.

Jaken stepped out of the shadows, "Now do you want to celebrate, My Lord?"

Author's Note: I meant to put in the reason that Sesshomaru was even still at the celebration, but I didn't, so here it is: Rin was there actually in the village for the celebration with Kohaku.


	4. Ten Ways

**Title:** Ten Ways**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #4 Words  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some implications**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. This isn't so much my regular fic. Each part is different. It was more of an exercise to help expand my vocabulary creatively.

**Glower**

He watched as she combed Rin's hair, her fingers trailing through it as if it were hers to own. There was no way to describe the jealousy he felt, whether it was the fact that Rin was receiving this woman's attention when he craved it, or that Sango had taken up the act of being Rin's mother without being asked, he didn't know. He decided it was a very bad day. _A very bad day…_

**Deprecate**

When he insulted her, no tears came to her eyes; instead she stood her ground, glaring as if she had been wronged. _She's only human_. He reminded himself. There was something in the back of his mind that said this reason alone was what made her strong. He chose to see her as frail because that was how he wanted her to be. _She's only human…_

**Badinage**

Her voice rang clear through the courtyards, like the wind blowing on a hot summer's day. Somehow she was accepted. Somehow she had won her way into many a demon's hearts. But his was not so easy to break. There would be nothing so sweet that he couldn't guard against it. _At least, not yet…_

**Ebullient**

With a smile and a low whistle, almost unheard even to his demon ears, she ran into the mist of battle, not caring that she could lose. But, she wouldn't. _She's too strong-willed for that…_

**Avarice**

From where he sat at his table, he watched her, dressed in a full kimono, acting as though this was her palace and not his. She fit in too well here. At least her court mask did. Hers was as well trained as a demon's. These demons didn't understand her worth and would never appreciate her. _I want to take that mask off…_

**Solace**

Her head hung low and she cradled the boy's body to her own. With cold eyes he watched and didn't care. But he still had Rin by his side. He didn't know what she was feeling, not with her human emotions. Against his will, Rin left his side and ran to the fallen woman, and slowly as if there was nothing more fragile than the battle-hardened warrior, she put a hand to her shoulder. _She understands…_

**Sardonic**

When she entered the hall, she received jibes from the courtiers. The scornful looks didn't cease all through the feast. They thought that she had fallen out of favor. There was never any favor to begin with; even demons just assumed at times. _She stood her ground... _

**Land of Nod**

Her eyes fluttered closed, kissed by an angel's wings as some would say. He watched from a corner, not daring enough to come any closer. _Sleep tight, my taijiya…_

**Daedal**

With cool hands she traced his skin, painting a picture of wonder on it. Courtiers and ladies and lords held no position this time. He had only himself to think about. _Remember that she's only human…_

**Susurrus**

Her cool eyes regarded him with contempt. He didn't need to know why. The wind picked up her dark locks and her clothes rustled in the wind. _I thought you hated hanyous'…_


	5. The Vows

**Title:** The Vows**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #34 Twice  
**Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the related characters.

**I --- take you --- to be my wedded wife.**

There was no way to describe what was happening. There was a thickness in the air and the demons seemed to sense it. Sesshomaru didn't understand quite what was going on. There seemed to be so much anger and hatred going around that it was hard to pick out any other emotion. 'Mother,' he yelled, hoping to catch her attention. Instead of replying, she merely glanced at him then returned to talking to a top-ranked demon.

**To have and to hold, from this day forward,**

Later that night he had found her again…this time in the arms of the top-ranked demon. In surprise, shock, and disgust he exited the room quietly, trying to ignore the smirks he got from the entwined demons. His mother had dishonored the vows that she had made to his father…and everyone seemed to know it.

**For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer**

At dinner the next day, no one said anything. All seemed to realize what was happening, but there were no hints that the topic would be brought up. With his teenaged eyes he watched in confusion. Everyone knew, but there was no outrage or anything to fuel the fire that both his mother and his father should have been feeling. Instead they both remained perfectly calm as if this was all planned.

**In sickness and in health,**

A month later his mother was discovered having morning sickness- the healers supposed that another baby was on the way. Still his father said nothing. The court watched in intrigue, wondering how this would turn out for the both of them. In pain, Sesshomaru watched and wondered what his parents were doing that made them so calm while his mother was having her affair.

**To love and to cherish,**

The baby was born— but not healthy. There must have been a miscarriage, the healers guess, something that made the pregnancy go terribly wrong. His mother screamed and yelled that nothing went wrong; everything they said was a lie, that the baby was all right. She needed this baby for some reason—it provided some sort of proof for her, but why he didn't know. By morning, the baby was dead.

'**Till death do us part.**

Three weeks later marked when a new arrival appeared—even if it was only for a weeks stay. A baby, a half demon, had been carried from a far-away village to his father's home. The woman died in the snow, but the baby seemed to be alive and joyful. All of that time, they both had been having affairs. The entire court seemed to know but him. There, he vowed, that he would never give his heart away. Not to any woman. He didn't want the rivalry that his mother had gone through to get his father's attention, nor human woman's death trying to get her baby to its father. He refused to call the baby by its name. It was only a bastard, after all.

**And hereto I pledge my faithfulness.**

Years could do a lot to a person Sesshomaru soon discovered. He glanced at the woman at his side, looking flushed in a white silk kimono, smiling softly. She wasn't the woman his mother or the bastard's mother had been. She had proved that to him time and time again. For years he had distantly wanted to give his heart to her, but there was always something standing in his way. The promise he had made long ago, before the times changed. Then, he conquered that promise, thinking of Sango as his companion, his partner, his love. "I do." They wouldn't be like his father and mother and the human woman who tore everything apart.

**I --- take you --- to be my wedded husband.**

There was a shine in her eyes, Sango noticed. It didn't matter that she didn't have the wedding finery that she should have had; all that mattered was that she had him. For months this was what her friend had wanted and now she had it.

**To have and to hold, from this day forward,**

In a swift move the groom had her locked in his embrace, not caring how scandalous it may have seemed before the vows had been completely made. All that mattered was that he had this woman forever, no matter what. Sango smiled distantly. Her own life wasn't cut out for the life that these two wanted.

**For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer**

In slight jealousy she watched as his arm swung around her back, holding her closely. No, she didn't want him nor did she want their lifestyle. What she wanted was someone whom would love her no matter what, no matter what sort of life she chose. The back of her mind held the image of a strong taijiya, a warrior that would be renowned among his village for his strength, courage, and dashing good looks. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was never going to happen, not the way she planned.

**In sickness and in health,**

Distantly she remembered all the times her parents had been together, loving each other no matter what. When one was sick, the other did all that was in their power to help the other out. Both trained together, ate together, and loved together. That was the relationship she wanted. She wanted someone to fight with and to love forever. Suddenly realizing that her thoughts had strayed from the ceremony at hand, she turned her attention back to the almost-wedded couple.

**To love and to cherish, **

Not able to take being apart for any longer, the couple kissed before the vows were done. Some people gasped, others applauded, and some remained silent, wondering when the day would come that they had the sense of love. The priest frowned at the young couple; they knew nothing of respect for tradition, before he went on.

'**Till death do us part.**

There must have been the gods against this union of man and woman, for in seconds the ceremony had been interrupted. 'Demons attacking,' someone distantly shouted, causing panic in the hut. Sango had a vague sense of her father grabbing her, trying to lead her out of the house, and then letting go of her to protect her. All around was chaos. In fear, she reached for a weapon, a knife, a stick, anything, but could fine nothing in her new kimono. With a shriek she dodged a demon and ran to a nearby home, trying to find a weapon, anything to make a difference. But it would all be in vain. No matter what she did she would be the last of her village. A tear slid down her face as she looked at the chaos. 'On a day of celebration.'

**And hereto I pledge my faithfulness.**

Slowly she looked up at the demon that stood by her side. He wasn't a taijiya, but he _was_ renowned for his strength, courage, and dashing good looks. He wasn't what she wanted or expected, but that was all right. She loved him because of just that. "I do." There was a pause, although it wasn't silent. InuYasha let out a low whistle despite the fact that he hated whom she was marrying; Kagome was sniffling in the background while holding a giggling Rin in her lap. There was a slight squeal from the woman that Miroku was obviously trying to feel up. In the seal of faithfulness, Sesshomaru slipped the gold band onto her finger as he bent down and kissed her softly.

Author's Note: I consider this to be something AU that goes on both sides of the lines—finding out views on marriage, love, faithfulness, pretty much anything needed for a standard relationship. Some views change, some don't and that's what I wanted to make obvious in this fic.


	6. Clashing

**Title:** Clashing**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #3 Path of Sin  
**Rating:** PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha.

He stared her down; gold clashed with brown. It was the ultimate fight, humans versus demons, a hunter against the hunted. But who the hunter was, neither knew. "Give up, human." He growled, circling her. But she encircled him right back.

"Never." He was suddenly aware of her beauty. It wasn't like Kikyo's or his mother's. It was the beauty of the battle. Blood ran down her face like a deadly make up. Her armor was in ruins, lying off to the side and her clothes were torn. She fought him despite the fact that her Hiraikotsu had broke in half and her katana was in ruins, bent and broken. She was a human; for a demon she was the worst sin ever created.

He smirked, "Then prepare to die."

-------------

They were opposites, she thought as he slashed at her with his razor claws. They kissed her cheeks and she could feel more blood dripping down her face. In a weak attempt at an attack she slashed out, only to grab his hair. Without a second's thought she pulled and the silver came out into her hands. The demon gave a slight yelp, but continued his attack.

His deadliness was unnerving. If he had been a part of her village, as a human, he would have been treated like a prized possession. He would have been treated with utmost care. But instead he was a demon and she no longer had a village full of people to dote upon him. She shook her head weakly to clear her thoughts. To even think of a demon that way was a sin.

--------------------

"What are they doing," Kagome asked, voice filled with worry.

Inuyasha shook his head. He had to hold Miroku and Kagome back and away. This was Sango's fight and he couldn't interfere even though he wanted to. "They are traveling the Path of Sin."

"What does that mean?"

Inuyasha groaned in anger. "It's an ancient tradition for those in love who can't be with each other. By morning, one way or another, they'll be dead. To fight to the death and to be with their sin, each other." And they were.


	7. Months Rolling By

**Title:** Months Rolling By**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #17 Falling Leaves  
**Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any such characters. This kind of goes out of the way of my usual stories. It tells a story, just not in a way that I am used to. Read, enjoy, and review!

**Feb**_rua_ry

The cold air made her shudder. After weeks of traveling with InuYasha and Kagome, she was beginning to wonder when this journey would end. Sure, they were her friends and she loved them, but she had expected it to be easier than this to find Naraku. No one seemed to know exactly how many jewel shards were missing, but she knew a lot. All she wanted was to get Kohaku back and extract her revenge on the demon that had destroyed her village. Shivering, she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders protectively, trying to ignore the snowflakes that seemed to want to freeze her face in place. InuYasha and Kagome stood to the side, wrapped in each other's arms while walking, trying to make an effort to keep warm. Glancing at Miroku, she shrugged at his questioning look. She wasn't cold enough to accept his embrace. Sure, she wanted it, but in the end she knew her heart would more than likely end up broken.

**Ma**rch

Another mission failed. This time it was Sesshomaru that had stood in the way of Naraku's defeat. It seemed that he wanted the kill for himself. But, the demon had escaped again and they had to find relocate him. InuYasha had stood before his stepbrother in fury; ready to kill him, but this time it was not InuYasha whom would attack, but Sango. Rage blurred her vision and she leapt at the demon, fully intending on taking his heart. The cold winds that blew around her had no effect on her abilities and she swung out, screaming and crying. Her brother was gone again. This demon easily blocked her attacks and left. She knew when she was outmatched.

**A_pr_il**

Her strength had increased in the physical way, rather than the mental way. Instead, her heart was left broken again. It was something that always seemed to happen when the houshi was involved. For once she had thought that he had given up on his lecherous ways, but she was wrong. She was never right. In tears she huddled in the corner of the hut that the village had allowed them to use. In fear of the future she gasped and cried and tried not to sleep. Who knew what awaited her in the darkness of her dreams. Nothing good. There was nothing good left to even dream about.

May 

Flowers blossomed. They were beautiful. But, she had no time to seek their beauty. She had a mission to fulfill. Kagome was able to easily play, making InuYasha a crown of wild flowers and laughing cheerfully. Sango's good mood was leaving her. Naraku kept escaping and InuYasha seemed to be stalling time for the upcoming battle. She knew what it was. He didn't want Kagome to go back as they all knew she had to do once the shards had been found and Naraku defeated. She didn't care about his feelings at the moment. She needed her brother and no one seemed to understand that. She needed Miroku to beg for her forgiveness. She needed an actual life, something that none of them seemed to understand. She looked at her friends. They were unneeded. If she wanted to, she could go on her own to hunt down the demon. But, she wanted them there and that was all that currently mattered.

**Ju**ne

There was no way to tell whether her judgment had been good or bad. Yes, she had found a demon with a high amount of power. No, the demon was not Naraku. Instead, she found herself face to face with Sesshomaru again, without her friends. They were off searching for a jewel shard that Kagome had just sensed. She readied her Hiraikotsu and swung, but the demon lord easily dodged and swiped at her body, an attack that would kill someone whom didn't have her reflexes. This demon needed to die. But, today wouldn't be his dying day, apparently. He had other plans and ignored the taijiya to go in search of them. 'You can't ignore me so easily,' her mind whispered. But, his eyes said that he could.

**J**u_l_y

Twenty-three times she had fought the demon lord, although it almost seemed like a one-sided fight. He barely needed to lift a finger to repel her attacks. This time would be different. This time she would kill him no matter what. A long time ago she had discovered that one mere battle with this demon seemed to heighten her skills. She had twenty-three battles with him. The twenty-three times turned into twenty-four. She didn't get why he didn't just kill her already. Easily, he answered that question, "I don't kill something that is unworthy of my time." So, he did mean to kill her, but now she wasn't worthy. Oh, she would prove herself worthy to be killed by this demon. But, it would be the other way around. He would be killed by her. Only that would prove her worthiness.

**Au**gu_st_

In the August heat, the battle had been nearly unbearable. The smell of rotting blood increased and Sango had to hold a hand to her mouth to breath. Blood streamed from her wounds, but she tried hard to ignore it. This would be the last battle for the Shikon no Tama. There was no way that she would hunt down this demon again. Throwing her Hiraikotsu with all of her strength, she jumped back, avoiding an attack from a wayward demon. Not expecting another attack she wasn't able to avoid another demon trying to rip her apart. She screamed, knowing the end was near for her. But, surprisingly, she felt no pain. 'So this is what death feels like.' But, it wasn't death. It was Sesshomaru, "You're skin is mine." He would kill her and no one else would have that pleasure.

_Sep_**te_mb_**_er_

She hunted. He hunted. The hunted was hunting the hunter. The hunter was hunting the hunted. It was a circle that was slowly becoming life. Life that was slowly becoming a circle. Kohaku was back. Now that he was, she knew that she couldn't endanger his life by having Sesshomaru come to the village. He stayed there while she hunted for 'her' demon. Sometimes InuYasha would stay with him now that Kagome was gone. Sometimes Miroku would drop by and sit and not apologize. Sometimes, though, she knew that he sat alone in the dark, waiting for his older sister to come home from her mission.

**O**ct**o**b_e_r

Sesshomaru stung her. It wasn't just his weapons and methods of attacking. It was the insults and the way that he was able to carry himself with all the security of the world. She was broken. He was right. Everything he said turned out to be right. Every time he insulted her over the course of nearly a year was right. She was pathetic, weak, and human. She shouldn't have been fighting if she couldn't handle all the consequences of it. Slowly, she sunk to the ground, allowing her blood to run free and waited for him to strike his weapon onto her body for the final time. But, that strike never came. Instead she looked up to see the demon staring down at her with disdain.

Nov_em_**b****er**

For a long time she sat outside, allowing the cold to penetrate her healing bones. Kohaku sat at her side, obediently, knowing how close he had come in the past years to losing her to one battle or another, quite a few even by his own hand. Beside him sat Rin, staring at the rising sun, waiting for her lord to return, occasionally smiling at the birds that flew overhead. For a while Sango watched for him, too, just to see if he would come. She would see if he felt that killing her would be necessary. She knew that for her, killing him suddenly had lost its necessity and she had settled down into a quiet routine called life. And sometimes that routine was broken by Rin and Jaken suddenly showing up, Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. Although it seemed as though he was always there.

D**ecembe**r 

The warm fire was lit in front of her. Instead of watching it, though, she watched the quiet yet forceful demon lord sitting across from her. He looked calm, as though nothing could break him. After a month, she knew that he was lightly sleeping. Not enough that any enemy could surprise him, but sleeping none the less. Slowly she made her way over to him, already knowing that he had sensed her, but for some reason kept his eyes shut. She lowered her head. His lips were warm and inviting for such cold weather. When she lifted her head up, his eyes followed her lips curiously.

January

She watched from the doorway to her home as Kohaku and Rin played in the snow, Sesshomaru watching nearby. He may have seemed as though he could care less if Rin got hurt, but she knew better. Smiling, she went inside to sharpen her knives. A year ago she was never this happy.


	8. Visions of the Future

**Title:** Visions Of the Future**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #71 Divine Image  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

The wood of the shrine's floor felt hard under her legs. Sango could feel her legs throbbing from sitting on them for six hours. The priestess before her chanted in an ancient language, one that Sango could only pick a few words out of. Around her sat the women of the village, smiling secretive little smiles for jokes that shoe would soon be let in on. She was now becoming a woman officially, not the ceremony all ten year olds went through. At fourteen she would be of a marriageable age. But, she would be a little different than most women. She would also be a taijiya.

"Come now," her mother whispered into her ear, helping her off the ground. Her knees almost gave out, but luckily she only stumbled and allowed herself to be led to the small pool in the center of the room. Two other women stood waiting at the edge of the room. They helped her down the steep steps and readied their hands over her head and shoulders. Now came the part for dipping. This was where visions were said to come: visions of the future, past, or present. Visions that were never spoke of. 'Three dips and you're done,' she told herself. Hopefully she wouldn't drown herself, as sometimes happened with girls who struggled too much.

After another phrase that she couldn't understand, the women at her sides plunged her into the icy depths of the pool.

_The place reeked of blood and dead bodies. Sango could feel herself start to sob as her father was killed. But soon her attention was turned away at a nearby shriek. In an instant she spun around to see her mother killed and something dragging the body of her brother away. "Kohaku," she screamed._

Strong arms brought her back out the water as she cried in shock. But three seconds later she was plunged back into the depths.

_A small girl stood before her with long brown hair, holding out a flower. Behind her stood Kohaku, watching the girl protectively and smiling. 'Dead… wasn't he dead.' Sango thought distantly. 'Maybe this is an extremely out of order future.' Beside Kohaku stood a short, green demon, shaking his staff furiously. Looming over them was a man…no; she corrected herself, a demon. He seemed to draw her in like a moth to a flame._

Again she surfaced, gasping for breath and again she was thrown back into the water.

_The demon from the previous vision stood before her, almost too close for comfort. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was despite the fact that he was a demon. She was used to demons that looked more…demonic. His gold eyes held her attention as he held up her hand and kissed her fingertips, a cold smirk playing on his features. 'I have you,' his eyes seemed to say._

Finally she was thrown back onto the wood floor. Water dripped from her body and tears rolled from her eyes. Now she knew why these things were never talked about. Sometimes the future should stay a mystery.


	9. When A Part Of One Dies

**Title:** When A Part Of One Dies**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #56 Crystal Tears  
**Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

Silence rung through the forest. It was unnatural. It was creepy. Sango knew that it was strange, but she didn't think about it.

"Miroku," she whispered to the ground, which she must have fallen to sometime in her running. Dirt clenched through her fingers and silent tears fell down her cheeks. And she screamed. She creamed long and she screamed hard. "How could you do this to me," she sobbed, "How could you just go and die like that!" She touched her lips to the ground and didn't care that it was like sand paper and would tear the skin off of them.

"What is wrong with you, human?" In surprise she looked up. Sesshomaru. Grabbing a weapon, a knife she had in her shoe, she quickly lunged at him without thinking properly. He easily deflected her blow and knocked her against a tree hard.

She keeled over and dropped to her knees crying, "Kill me," she whispered, begging him to kill her.

He glared, "Weak human. Your mate dies and so you want to follow him. Coward."

"How-" She decided it was best not to question him. He was a demon lord who studied his brother so he could kill him. It figured he would also study InuYasha's friends.

"Stop crying," he growled, and then flung something at her. A crystal shaped like a teardrop. She suddenly felt a little better, good enough to at least walk back to her friends. So that was exactly what she did.


	10. Bound To You

**Title: **Bound To You**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #60 Chains/Bonds  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. I guess this fic could be considered a little OOC on Sesshomaru's part, but that's your decision to make.

Defiance was in his eyes. Dignity. Defeat. Sango just stood her guard, smirking devilishly. "Now listen," she ordered, nearly laughing at his blatant anger. Sesshomaru had to obey her. The sacred chain she had cuffed to him ensured that. "When I feel it is time, I'll let you go. But for now just be a good little doggy." She knew that she was egging him on and almost felt bad about it. But, this was a demon that had kept her on her feet for so long that it felt good to be able to laugh in his face. Sesshomaru almost never lost his cool, calm demeanor. But this was one of those times when it could not be contained. He lashed out swiftly, grabbing her neck and squeezing it. "Stop," she ordered, her voice raspy. And as much as he didn't want to, he dropped the taijiya, allowing her to breath. She glared, but didn't say a word otherwise. He followed her because he had to, the chain made sure of that.

For nearly three weeks he had to deal with Sango. Sometimes it wasn't hard to live with her, other times he wanted to rip her head off. Rin had actually come to 'visit' him once. While he waited outside, Sango and she had tea. "When can I go free," he asked. It was more of a growl, but she didn't comment on that. She knew that he second she let him go he would _definitely_ rip her head off.

"As soon as you learn not to cross a taijiya."

By now Rin and Jaken were living in the village of dead demon slayers. Sesshomaru had long since stopped asking when he would be set free. He didn't want to be. Yet he did. The taijiya was infuriating, stupid, human, and stubborn, beautiful, smart, and strong. He believed that when the chain was off, he would no longer feel these mixed up emotions, these signs of weakness. He hated knowing he had emotions so easily.

She let him go. He kissed her. Then he left. But, they both knew that she would find him again. Sango was not the type to just let a demon walk away. Especially after stealing a kiss.


	11. When I Say Jump

**Title:** When I Say Jump**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #64 Mistranslation  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

Her eyes were heated as she stared him down. It had taken all of her will not to look away, but she had succeeded. "My life," she told the demon lord Sesshomaru, "Is none of your concern."

Sango didn't get how he thought he could tell her what to do. She wasn't one of his subjects nor was she a follower. But, the second she met him, _really_ met him, he seemed to think that he had control of her life. She wasn't a pawn and he wouldn't be able to play a game with her life. "I don't care," he told her, as calm as ever, "I am just giving you my opinion."

"And you can shove that opinion up your ass. I am going to marry Miroku!" It wasn't any business of his who she married. Why did he care?

"Do you love him?" That wasn't any of his business either. Besides, of course she loved Miroku. It was just that sometimes… Sesshomaru was just there. Always. He didn't falter at the sight of another woman. But, still, it wasn't any of his business.

"Of course," she lied.

"I," his finger went to her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his, "think that you lie like a human." He kissed her, first soft then suddenly with a strange amount of need.

"I lied." She repeated, going in to kiss him this time.


	12. Ending The Game

**Title:** Ending The Game**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #53 Balance (yin-yang)  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

It seemed like so long ago that everyone had fought together against Naraku. Truly, it had only been a year, but to Sango it seemed like so much longer than that. Probably because although the old group was just as close as it once had been, just now it had three new members: Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. They had taken her by surprise, really. The last person she had ever expected to join their side was Sesshomaru. But, he did, and now he spent so much time around the dead village with her that it seemed as though he were always there. Odd how he now had a sort of respect for her, even with his deep hatred of humans.

"What are you looking at, taijiya." Sesshomaru's deep voice broke her out of her spell. She blushed. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him. That seemed to happen a lot lately.

Turning away, she said, "Nothing."

"You were looking at me."

She smiled before turning back towards him, "If you already knew the answer, why did you ask?"

"You watch me often." He was watching for her reaction through slanted golden eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she forced it calm, "And to know this, you must be watching me."

Calmly, she waited for his reaction. Or, that's how she hoped it would appear. In reality, her heart was thudding against her chest. What would be his reply? "You are correct, taijiya." He took a step forward. It was menacing. In reply, she took a step back. "When will we stop playing this game, ningen?"

Sango looked down, and then out the window to where Rin was playing with a handmade ball, then she brought her gaze back to him, "What game?"

She was backed against a wall and his arms were pinning her to it. Slowly he dipped his head towards her, a curtain of silver blocking all views of the outside world, "The game where you look at me, then look away when you see me notice. The game where I look at you, then look away when you notice. The game that we've been playing for the past half a year." His lips were an inch away from own and getting closer, "When will this game end?"

Few thoughts went through her mind, although it was racing faster than it ever had before. "Now," she threw her arms around him at the same time that his lips crashed upon hers. It was a mess as they both fell back, Sesshomaru hitting a table, Sango knocking down tools, but neither noticed.

"Ahem," both glanced up at that. Jaken stood in the doorway, looking quite perturbed, while Rin giggled, "Please save this behavior for when… I am not around." He exited, Rin following still giggling.

"We ended the game," she breathed, looking at the demon lord in question.

"No. Its only just begun."


	13. MacDonald's Romance

**Title:** McDonald's Romance**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #77 Coin  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. This is an AU fic. Like, completely so. It's a little bit of a different take, I think, of the average modern fic. I do not own McDonald's either. And the prices for meals… I don't have enough time on my hands to do that sort of research.

"How may I help you?" Sango smiled at the father and his son standing before her.

"I want a Happy Meal," the little kid squealed. "I want a hamburger Happy Meal!"

"One hamburger Happy Meal, then," the father smiled apologetically at his son's overzealous behavior. "And a number three."

"Would you like to super size that?"

The man kind of backed away from the country at the thought of super sizing his meal. "N-no thank you." He must have had bad cholesterol. Or at least that's what Sango thought. Even people with bad cholesterol ended up eating something at McDonald's sometime.

"That'll be eight dollars." The man fished the money out of his pocket just as the door to the restaurant opened. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that it was one of the most popular seniors, InuYasha, and someone who looked remarkably like an older brother. He was probably a sophomore in college. He definitely didn't look like a freshman, so that was her guess. After giving the man his change she bustled to get his order to him then returned to the cash register. "How may I help you?"

InuYasha was studying her, "You go to my school, right?"

Not wanting to look stupid, she studied him right back, "Maybe. Jefferson?" She didn't want to act like she knew whom someone was when he obviously didn't know her.

"Yeah," he nodded frantically, "Senior?"

She nodded, "You?"

"Senior, too," he studied her for a little bit again, "Your name's Sango. You hang out with Kagome Higurashi?" She nodded, surprised to know that he knew her name… but, when she thought about it, it shouldn't have been so much of a surprise. After all, it was well known that he had a crush on Kagome. And even before that, he dated her older sister, Kikyo, when she went to the school. "I'm InuYasha."

He seemed to be getting cockier and cockier as he talked. The man standing beside him was studying the two, as Sango noticed when she glanced at him, through slanted eyes. Instantly, it seemed, he seemed to notice her gaze, "The Number One." She nodded and put in the order, thinking of how different the two brothers seemed at first glance. InuYasha was outgoing and straightforward and extremely arrogant. The other man, whom she supposed was his brother, seemed to have more self-control, and seemed to be much more cool and collected and… intelligent.

"Oh," InuYasha scratched his head as though he had just remembered what he had come into the fast food restaurant for, "I'll have the number two. And this," he said, pointing to the man beside him, "is my brother, Sesshomaru." And then, as if just for effect, he added, "He's a sophomore in college and hates the world."

Somehow that didn't surprise her. "Your orders will be up soon." For some reason she just wanted to get them out of the place. InuYasha talked too much and Sesshomaru didn't talk enough. "Oh, look, here they are," she handed them their bags, "Have a nice day."

"You, too," InuYasha waved at her, "See you around." As he exited the doors, she heard him ask, "What's your problem? Can't you even say hi to her?"

"If I greeted her, that would imply that I know her. And I don't."

-------

School and work went by normally for the next two weeks. Sometimes the two clashed and she had to make a choice between homework or money, but that was her hardest decision. But, then she saw the two familiar silver-haired brothers approaching her McDonald's door and she inwardly gulped. Sometimes InuYasha would cockily nod his head towards her in the halls, and then stroll by arrogantly, but that was about the end of it. He never said hello, and she didn't go out of her way to greet him. "Hey," InuYasha greeted arrogantly, trying hard to be cool. It was failing.

"May I please take your order?"

"The Number One," Sesshomaru ordered.

"The same." Both brothers seemed to have a little stand off after that and Sango decided it was best to just ignore them.

Too bad InuYasha wasn't about to let that happen, "How's school been? Have you seen much of Kagome?"

"I see Kagome everyday."

"If I were you, I would bash him over the head," for the first time besides ordering, Sesshomaru had talked. Sango couldn't help but stare at the man. It's not like he would notice. He had his eyes closed and was leaning against a wall.

"I'm not allowed to hit the customers."

"Weakling."

"Jerk face." It had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it and she politely blushed, her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's one eye that had opened.

"Wow," InuYasha interjected, grinning from ear to ear, "You guys are getting along great."

Sango got their orders and shoved them into their hands, "Have a nice day."

Only InuYasha called back, "We will, Sango."

-------

The next time Sango was working, it was just Sesshomaru who came in. It came sort of as a shock for her, seeing him without InuYasha, so she blurted out, "Where's your brother."

"Half brother."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Where is he?"

"Does it really matter," he was looking at her critically, as if he were trying to figure something extremely important out about her.

"I guess not." She sighed and looked down. Sango had just been getting used to InuYasha, too. He was always around her and Kagome now, too, cracking jokes and trying to impress Kagome. It was kind of cute in a not very cute way. "May I take your order?"

"The Number One."

"Is that going to be your usual from now on?" Without InuYasha there, things seemed to get awkward. When he was there, there were never lapses between talking and the mood seemed lighter. But Sango found herself flushing under Sesshomaru's cold gaze, his casual demeanor. He didn't reply, either, which was even more frightening. Instead, he watched her from under his eyelids as she got the meal together. "Thanks for coming, hope to see you again."

He took the bag from her outstretched hand, and she could swear that under his breath he had whispered, "You will."

--------

"Hey, InuYasha, where's Sesshomaru?" It had seemed like just yesterday that she had asked his brother the same question.

InuYasha smirked, "Why, do ya miss him already?"

She shook her head, "N-no. I-I mean, why would I? I mean-"

"He's got a class," he cut her off, still smirking, "And we were getting kind of sick of each other. We're not really buddy-buddy, you know." She knew. He ranted about Sesshomaru during lunch, when he sat next to Kagome… every day. There was some sort of hatred between the brothers that she would never be able to understand. And she didn't think that she would want to. But, InuYasha's mood seemed to lift almost instantaneously, "So, did Kagome tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He gave her a sort of deadpan, are-you-an-idiot, take-a-guess kind of look that made her shrug, "We kissed! Finally. It's only been, like, weeks since she told me that she liked me, and we finally kissed. I can't believe she didn't tell you!"

Sango's eyebrow lifted, "Why should I care?"

And, almost instantaneously, InuYasha's face fell, "Come on, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Nope. May I take your order?"

"No," he growled. He literally growled. Then, his smirk returned, "But, before I leave, I must tell you… Sesshomaru wants to know…" He paused for effect, "if you would like to go out on Friday."

There were a few seconds where the just sat staring at each other before Sango asked, "He didn't really say that, did he?"

"…No."

She proceeded to throw a tray at him… and got fired. But that was before InuYasha told her that he was joking. Sesshomaru really did want to go out with her.


	14. When I'm Here

**Title:** When I'm Here**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #36 Just Like This  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. I also do not own the song, Here In Your Arms, which is by Hellogoodbye. They receive all credits.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

There was a break and suddenly she was looking at him. He was a god in human form. He was all hers. And there was this silent wish that they both had. This wish to be together. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, looking at her boyfriend. He was untouchable, yet there. And now he was hers. Kind of. There was still the little bit of him that made everyone in the school stay away from him. But she ignored that. 

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

"What," he swept his lips lightly over hers, and then looked away. Yes, he would never be completely hers. He would never be completely anyone's. But, she was fine with that, because she loved him now. And she loved him for his dark mysteriousness and unchangeable ways and frozen heart. Part of her was happy to know that his heart would never be thawed.

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"Would you have done anything if I had gone out with Miroku?" Miroku was the first man she had ever loved with every inch of her soul. He had taken her… and then left her… and then came back as if he had never left. But, by that time Sesshomaru stepped into her life and had taken Miroku's place. Kind of. She knew that he knew that he would never have her totally and completely. Because nothing would ever be the same as her first love. But, she was glad that everything would be different. 

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

"No." His answer was simple and his eyes showed no disloyalty to her. He was just being truthful. After all, he was not the type to try to go after a girl if she was taken. He would more likely just ignore it. He didn't really care a lot of things that way.

_Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

For a few seconds, they just laid in the silence before Sango kissed him lightly on the lips. Then, she rested her cheek on his chest and found herself drifting off to sleep.

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Sesshomaru watched his girlfriend as she slept with blank eyes. She was so young and spirited and he was… different. Although he was young, he felt old and he had none of the spirit that seemed to drive her. Where she was open and truthful, he had things to hide. Horrible things. Not for the first time, he wondered how he could have been stupid enough to fall in love, especially with her.

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

He looked at his watch, then at the darkening sky before picking the girl up and carrying her to his car. He considered driving far, far away, but he knew that Sango would never, could never, leave her brother behind. He was all she had. And he had things that he couldn't leave behind, either. Like Rin. 

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

"Hey," Sango woke up, feeling drowsy. It took her a few moments to realize that she was in a moving car. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

Sango nodded, "How's Rin doing?"

"She'll be fine." Not for the first time Sesshomaru realized that Sango knew things that others didn't. She knew about Rin. She really knew Rin. The girl adored Sango, too.

"What exactly happened to her?"

He shrugged, unable to tell her the abuse that she had gone through as a foster child. That was before he had adopted her. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"See you," she leaned over and gave Sesshomaru a small kiss before exiting the vehicle and walking up to her small home. And, with a smile, she slightly had a bounce in her step. This was the one. Sesshomaru was the guy that she had always wanted. She just hadn't known it at the time.

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._


	15. Red Apple Remix

**Title:** Red Apple Remix**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #90 Vin Rouge  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. This is my own very strange version of Snow White.

Sango felt herself being pulled towards the powerful demon in front of her. She wanted to attack it. She needed to attack it. But she couldn't. There was just something about this demon that made her unable to attack. The creature looked like a normal, old human woman wearing a priestess's red and white uniform. But now she knew better. This was a powerful demon. Perhaps even more powerful than Naraku himself. "You are missing your brother correct?" The demoness asked her, a wicked smile breaking out over her pointed teeth, "The rest of your family, too?"

Sango's muscles tightened, trying to break free of the spell that held her in place, but found that she couldn't. "Let me go!"

The demoness smiled and shook her head. It was a creepy effect. "Not yet. Perhaps not even ever. Because, you see, you have crossed my mistress," she licked her crackled lips, "And that I consider extremely bad."

"Who is your mistress? I have never crossed anyone more powerful than you!"

"Oh," grunted the woman. "You haven't crossed paths yet. It is more along the lines that you have defiled her."

"How have I done that," Sango asked. Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead.

"You are more beautiful than she."

It was so simplistic that Sango shouted, "I am not beautiful!" Taijiya women were not beautiful. They were fighters. If their bodies became scarred, it did not matter. "I am certain that she is more beautiful than me, if she is powerful."

"Oh, my lady is quite beautiful, but she doesn't have your athletic look. She doesn't have that healthy flush of skin that you have." Slumping her head over, Sango gave up. It was clear that she would never be free from this spell. This demon was far too powerful. "And she doesn't have a man that loves her as much as yours loves you."

"Miroku," Sango questioned, "He doesn't love me. He used to say that he did, but-"

"Not that perverted monk," the demoness shook her head, "My lady would never be jealous of that fool. No, she is talking of the other man… the other demon who loves you."

There was a few seconds of silence while Sango wracked her brain for all the demons she knew, and mostly those who could love her. "InuYasha is in love with Kagome?"

It was more a statement than a question and it brought another round of laughter from the demoness. "Slayer, you are blind not to see what is in front of your very eyes." And when she said that, her body began to move strangely. Back and forth in almost a hypnotic fashion. "I bid you farewell, but please," her voice became soft and she took something out of her robes. It was red and shiny. An apple, "Take this as a sort of offering."

The woman set it on the ground and disappeared into the night, releasing Sango from the spell.

"There is no way that I am eating this," she thought as she held it in her hands. It really was a beautiful fruit. It was perfectly red, like red wine, and smooth. There wasn't a spot or a blemish on it. Although she didn't want to take it, she knew that she couldn't leave the demon apple at the spot. Who knew who would be ambling along hungrily? So even against her better judgment, she stuffed the apple into her pocket and went on her way.

---------

The village was silent. It always was. After all, all of the previous occupants of the village were dead. All but one that is. Slumping down on her futon, Sango sighed, examining the gorgeous red apple in her hand, "There is no way that I can eat this."

"You are smart for a human." It was Sesshomaru. Really, it shouldn't have surprised her. He had come to her more and more often as of late, as Rin needed more and more help settling into growing into a beautiful woman. "That apple has been poisoned."

"I know." Yet for some reason she continued to stare at it. "It's beautiful, though, isn't it?"

"Purify it as soon as possibly, slayer." It was an order. No one ordered her around, especially not a _demon_.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Without looking at her, Sesshomaru made his way to his door, "I am not… I am… just listen to me." Sesshomaru was never flustered, so it surprised her that he was stuttering over his words. After all, Sesshomaru was never one to stutter. "You should purify it."

"Don't worry." She turned her back on him, although she knew that this was a huge mistake. After all, he was a _demon_. He could kill her in less than two seconds and laugh while doing so. "I will."

"Make sure that you do, slayer." And then he was gone, only a slight breeze to tell her that he was gone.

---------

The apple called to her, it truly did. She should have destroyed it, she truly should have, but it wouldn't let her. It was too luscious. It was too beautiful. So she took a bite. Sango knew that it was wrong. She knew that she shouldn't have done so, but she did. And she fell to the ground, dead.

---------

Time passes slowly for the dead, she was soon to discover. Especially those poisoned with _Lover's Lace, _unique in the way that the poisoned person's soul stays behind to watch as other's lives go on. Miroku was the one to find her. Kagome was the one to cry for her. InuYasha was the one to kill for her. But, none of them knew who poisoned her. It was quite disappointing, really.

Then came Sesshomaru. He smirked, probably thinking about how he had been right. Then he did the surprising. He bent down and kissed her corpse before taking off. Strange how she could feel his lips pressed against hers. And that was how she found herself following the Demon Lord. She wondered if he knew that she was trailing him. He probably did. Or maybe not, after all, she was a spirit. He never mentioned her. Jaken and Rin, though were sent to a safe place while he traveled at an alarmingly fast pace. Curious, she followed. She was compelled to follow. They were linked; she could feel it after the kiss. They arrived at a strange mountain, twisting and turning to the heavens. _Sesshomaru_ she wanted to call out. But, she couldn't. As a spirit, her voice would be forever lost and cut away.

He traveled the mountains. Sango followed. They arrived at a large cavern, spells cast all around it. Demons were guarding the entire place. _Be careful._ "Thank you," she could have sworn he whispered. And he nodded, heading into the cave. Battle ensued. It was a bloody mess, but not one drop was Sesshomaru's. No, he killed the lower class demons with ease. The demoness who had poisoned Sango appeared, "I was wondering when you would get here, Sesshomaru. After all, you are smart enough to know the effects of _Lover's Lace_."

"The antidote." He held out his clawed hand. Sango looked on with interest.

The demoness looked around, "My Lady is dead, you know this as well as I. Such is the price of _Lover's Lace_. The giver dies, as well as the user. There is no cure for this sort of death. Not even your sword."

"The antidote."

"Persistent, are we?" She chortled, "There is no antidote." Only, unlike Sesshomaru, Sango saw the ball of furious light forming in the demoness's hand. "Only, that you die with her." The hand went out, towards Sesshomaru so lightening fast that he had no time to react. But she did. It wouldn't do anything, but she threw her ghostly body in front of him. And she blocked the onslaught of power, screaming, becoming real. The light went racing back towards the demoness, killing her. Breathing deeply, Sango stood, realizing that she was solid. Alive.

"Stupid, human," Sesshomaru shook his head, for once a smile playing on his face. It made Sango's heart stop. She thought that she would die again. "I told you to purify the apple." She smiled, too. She wasn't dead yet.


	16. Shinjitsusei

**Title:** Shinjitsusei**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #74 Voice  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. This, I find, is absolutely horrible. It's out of character, the writing is bad. I just absolutely hate it. And all this was after three revisions. I just can't get it right. Sorry. Whoops, made a mistake in the last one. Thanks Faere. Oh, by the way, love Voices. One of the best Sango/Sesshomaru stories out there. By far one of the most original.

There was nothing wrong with her. Or so she thought. It wasn't until much, much later that Sango learned otherwise.

It was a day like any other. Everyone was still searching for the sacred jewel shards. She was still determined to save her brother. Nothing had changed.

Kagome was giggling over InuYasha and trying not to get angry when he didn't seem to like her attention. Shippou was just as happy as he'd ever been. And Miroku… well, Miroku was sneaking up behind her. And she was not in the mood to deal with him this morning.

"Touch me and you die."

She didn't even need to face him to see his sheepish expression, although she knew it would have a lusty glint in it.

"I wasn't going to do anything," he tried to defend himself in futile.

"Liar. I know you," Sango's anger rose, "And whenever you come sneaking up behind me, you try to get a quick feel. I'm not in the mood for it, Miroku."

Actually, she was never in the mood for it.

Miroku's hands were in the air, as if he were trying to defend himself from a physical lashing instead of a verbal one, "I was going to do nothing of the sort!"

Her hand came down on his cheek hard.

Something had to have been wrong with her. At least she should have given him a chance to explain. Maybe he didn't want to feel her up for once. Maybe he wanted to have a decent conversation. This… this anger just wasn't like her.

"Shove it," she said, walking away. No, she would never say that. Something must have been wrong. And this was only her first clue.

---

Only a number of minutes later, Sango found herself walking through the forest, alone. She just found that she couldn't be near any of her friends at the moment.

She found herself telling them things that she didn't want told. InuYasha should just get over Kikyo and date Kagome. Miroku was an insensitive pig and that she would kill him the next time he touched her in a way that she didn't want him to. As fun as Kagome was, she was also annoying and should just get off her high horse and stop acting as though the world revolved around her and InuYasha. The only person she hadn't said anything bad to was Shippou, but the fox demon was just so cute that she had to tell him that fact, too.

"Something wrong, slayer?"

Sango spun around to find herself face to face with the infamous Sesshomaru. Cold, calculating, and one of the strongest demons she had ever met. But he wasn't all that bad. He just had some problems with humans, his brother, and socializing.

"Yes."

They stood eyeing each other. Sango wondered which one would break the silence first.

Their friendship (if it could even be called that) was an odd one. They had first met after a heated battle. Then they kept meeting, sometimes in battle, sometimes not. At first all they did was argue (and they still did that quite a bit), but the demon lord had grown on her. He was intelligent, strong, and handsome. The only thing truly wrong with him was his personality.

"Ever think of maybe switching personalities with someone? You can be a real bastard, you know." Sango covered her mouth with her hand. She had definitely not wanted to say _that_!

Sesshomaru only lifted an eyebrow in return, "And have you ever thought about getting the monk to leave you alone? He seems to be fond of touching your backside, slayer."

It wasn't often that Sesshomaru actually gave her a comeback lately, "Why? Jealous?"

And she had definitely not wanted to say that.

"In your dreams, slayer."

"You have no idea what happens in my dreams," she was smirking at him. She was actually smirking at him! Something had to be very wrong. She tried to remove the look, but it just wouldn't go.

Sesshomaru took a menacing step towards her, leaning in towards her face. _He's going to kiss me_, she thought and her eyes widened. But that was not what he did at all. Instead he sniffed around her neck. "Shinjitsusei," he murmured, his warm breath hitting her neck and making a tingle go down her spine, "A demon has put a truth spell on you, slayer."

Now she blushed. At least before this, Sesshomaru would have at least thought she was just teasing him about her dreams. Now he knew that they were real!

"It should be gone in another day."

She still just stood staring at him. He turned to leave, then looked back at her. And then back towards where he was headed again. Finally he whipped around, and faster than she could see, he was before her, grazing his lips with her own.

"Be careful. The truth can hurt some people." He was referring to Miroku.

"I will."


	17. Deeper In

**Title:** Deeper In**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #55 Impulse  
**Rating:** PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. This suffers AU-ish ness. Be prepared. Actually, after re-reading this one, I find that I quite like it. I hope that you do, too.

Carefully she watched him sweep his beautiful silver hair over his shoulder, his movement barely visible. Sango knew that it was silly to watch this man; there was no way in the seven hells that she could ever have him, but she watched anyway. He knew what he was doing, that much was obvious. From the way he carried himself full of dignity and pride, to the way he wielded his sword, he represented all things that a taijiya village should. Except for one small fact. He was a demon.

The fifteen-year-old turned herself away from watching his practice as beautiful as it was. She aspired to fight like him one day. She was also immensely jealous of his abilities. His demon qualities gave him the swiftness and strength that humans lacked and would never be able to match.

Slowly she started to walk back to her own hut, glancing back at him as she did so. In the distance she could hear her mother calling; the wash needed to be taken out sometime. And, of course, as the next in line for the household when her mother died, she needed to learn not just the fighting skills of a taijiya, but the household skills that every woman needed to survive in this world.

A couple of girls giggled as she passed. "Does she really think that she has a chance?"

Of course they were talking about the obvious crush she had on their resident demon. 'No, I don't,' Sango thought to herself, then sighed and looked down at the ground. 'No one has a chance with him.' If these girls thought that he would choose any of them to be his bride, they were sadly mistaken, that much she knew. He was a demon, and although he had lived with humans most of his nineteen years, he would more than likely take on a demon bride. A bride that could keep up with his skills as no human could.

Sighing, she turned away and walked into her hut, where she proceeded to get lectured by her mother on the importance of keeping up with all the tasks that the woman had to handle as lady of a household. In truth, she saw no lady in herself. With a final glance towards the demon still practicing, she carried the basket of laundry to the river.

-------

There was a slight rustle of clothing as Sango listened to the sounds of the outside world. Banquets were a great honor, but she had dishonored her own family at the banquet this evening. She had refused the marriage proposal of a young king. He seemed to be very much in love with her, but she was not with him. 'You're seventeen now!' She remembered her fathers words like a knife to her heart, 'It's time you started acting like it!'

But, although neither of them would speak it out loud, both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Sango would never marry unless it was him. And she didn't stand a chance.

Her door opened and she lifted her head towards the light pouring in. Her eyes met vibrant but cold gold and she forced herself to look down, "Do you dishonor your family on purpose? Do you have nothing else to do with your time but make them miserable?"

"Of course I do!" She yelled back. How dare he treat her like she was just being a naughty child caught playing a cruel trick on the other children. "I wish to honor them in any way, but I cannot allow myself to marry a man I do not love!"

"I see." His voice was as cool and distant as it usually was, but there seemed to be more depth to it. There was a click and she heard the door slide shut, leaving her to suffer in solitude. For a few seconds she wondered what that had been all about, but she let the thought drift and fell into a fitful sleep.

---

The next day she fared no better. The more she watched the handsome demon Sesshomaru, the more she found herself wanting him. Then, she realized that something was off. Not only was she watching him, but also he was watching her. But instead of anything she would call bedroom eyes, he was watching her in a way that told her that he was calculating her abilities and it made her so embarrassed that she forced herself to look away. Maybe she should have taken the proposal of the young king. At least she wouldn't have to deal with the longing and pain she felt for this demon. Swiftly, she left the lunch table, clearing her things and put them in the basket that they put their things they needed washed in.

To her surprise, and embarrassment, Sesshomaru followed her. "You do not love him." He stated from behind her.

Sango whipped around, "Of course not," she replied with her eyes wide.

"Then are you in love?"

She carefully thought about her answer before replying, "Yes." It had been two years since she first found herself admiring the demon, then a girl just entering the stages of a 'crush'. Slowly she had learned to admire from afar (she had thought that she had mastered watching him when he wasn't looking, but that proved false today), and being his companion when close. It made a strange combination, but she thought that it worked.

"Who?"

He seemed urgent, but Sango forced herself to reply, "And why is that any of your concern, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He paused slightly, contemplating his own answer, "Anything that involves you is my concern."

From a normal standpoint, that could have been taken as romantic, but she knew Sesshomaru. Swiftly, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, then blushed and turned around, "Don't say things like that," she ordered.

When she went to walk away, he caught onto her wrist, just for a moment, and she felt his claws sinking in. Then, he let go and let her walk away. They both knew that something would happen in the future. Sango just wasn't sure if she was prepared for it, no matter how attracted to the demon lord she was.


	18. Mating Memories

**Title:** Mating Memories**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #23 Wish  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

"You are coming with me, human."

Sango gasped, staring at the demon in front of her. She wrenched her arm out of his hand, "Get away from me, demon."

This was InuYasha's brother. What did he mean she was going with him? Where to? Why?

His cold eyes looked upon her, calculating, "You have no choice."

"What do you mean," she started to sit on the ground, really going for the knife that she had hidden in her boot. The demon had quickly disposed of her other weapons, "What do you mean I have no choice?"

"Stupid human," he said, "It means just what I said."

The knife was in her hand. She slipped it in her sleeve and stood up, "I'm not going with you."

He grabbed her arm again, and she struck, quickly whipping the knife out and plunging it into his porcelain skin. Something wasn't right; Sango knew that that was certain. Sesshomaru would never allow himself to be struck so easily, no matter how quickly she was able to move.

Sesshomaru growled and took a menacing step towards her, "Do you dare defy me?"

Blood was dripping from his hand. Still she held her head tall and took a step back, preparing to run. She knew that she wouldn't make it far; he was too fast.

"Yes."

The demon lunged towards her and she stepped back, although not far enough back to avoid his body toppling over her. This definitely wasn't like Sesshomaru. He would catch her and kill her _not_ fall on top of her. Although she had plunged a knife into his hand, this seemed almost playful. And he wasn't getting up. Instead, he took the time to study her, calculating. She had no chance against him. "Your stubbornness is why I mated you, yes?"

"Wh-what?" Sango was shocked. He had done nothing of the sort. They never had… never _would_… mate. "Get off of me, you dumb oaf."

He smirked and did as she had asked, "Then what I said is correct."

"We aren't mates!"

For a few seconds he said nothing, just watched her as if amused, "Are you certain?" He spun around her, still grinning in an almost predatory way, "Positive?"

"Completely," Her confidence faltered when he caught her lips in a swift, hungry kiss. There was silence through the forest.

That silence was broken by Kagome, "We found the demon!" She came to the edge of the clearing and stared at the youkai and the taijiya, "He had powers over memories. He's replaced Sesshomaru's with different ones."

It explained how odd he was behaving. Kagome turned and left at a run. "See. We're not mates," she smirked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Not yet." That statement took her by surprise. It implied that he knew that they weren't mates. That he had been acting all alone, "But soon, taijiya."

She took a step back. "You were never under a spell, were you?"

"Do you think that I would be foolish enough to let a weaker demon cast a spell over me?"

Sango was silent, watching Sesshomaru, "Then why say we were mates."

Again silence reigned, "To see your reaction. Human emotions… they are weak. You proved my hypothesis."

"Yet you say that I will eventually be your mate?"

Cold eyes narrowed on her. A shiver went down her spine, involuntarily. "Eventually, you will get over your human emotions."

"I doubt that," she smirked, "So you want to make me your mate, so you acted as though I already were yours."

She would never let him live this one up.


	19. To Dream Or Not To Dream

**Title:** To Dream Or Not To Dream**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #27- Silver  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

If the world were as perfect as Kagome seemed to think it was half the time, Sango would be in heaven. But it wasn't as perfect as she believed. Kagome was just in love with someone who loved her back. Sango didn't have that same pleasure.

If the world were perfect she would have a real home. She wasn't a princess and she wasn't about to ask for a castle, but she wanted a home. And with that home, she wanted children. She wanted the love and care and tenderness and craziness that went with children. With children, of course, came a husband. She wanted to be loved and put on a pedestal as if she were all that mattered. Miroku would never be able to do that for her. And he wasn't in her vision of what she wanted for a husband. So it didn't really matter.

She wanted someone… stronger. Someone who would respect her enough not to look at other women. She wanted someone able to keep to himself, but open up to her if she asked. She wanted a flash of silver. She wanted someone old enough to understand her pain. She wanted someone handsome and brave, who could make her go weak in the knees. She wanted the kiss that would run shocks to her feet and keep her glued to her spot.

She wanted Sesshomaru. But she would never have him because the world wasn't perfect. Kagome's life might be perfect, but hers was not. It would never be perfect, but for some reason she was happy. There was no reason to expect something that would never happen. So she settled for her dream family, her dream husband, and her dream kisses. They were all that she could hope for, after all.


	20. Moonlight Swimming

**Title:** Moonlight Swimming**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #1 Starlight  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

There was nothing like a swim in the moonlight. Just Sango and the water and the moon and the stars for light. But this time something was wrong. There was something… a demon in the area around her. Not in the location of the small lake, but around.

Plunging deep into the icy water, she swam to the shore and dragged herself out of it and onto the beach. Quickly she made a grab for her kimono and slipped it on, ignoring the fact that she was still wet. It would eventually dry.

A twig snapped. "Who's there?"

Sango kept her eyes trained in the direction of the snap. She clutched the knife she brought with her tightly. There was nothing that she could sense to make her believe that it was a demon besides her own instinct. Her instincts were normally pretty good.

Silver glinted in the darkness. Time seemed to stop. Sesshomaru had stepped forth, his eyes also locked on her as if taking everything in. Never had she felt more aware of the cloth clinging to her body and her hair in a messy knot around her face.

"Taijiya."

He took a step forward. She took three back, stumbling and rolling into the water. The icy-cool liquid kissed her skin like a welcome home. An extremely cold welcome home, at that. Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "Taijiya, you have a lot to learn."

Sango blushed, "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

She grinned suddenly. Things between her and Sesshomaru had been weird since the defeat of Naraku, but they were about to get weirder, "Will you teach me, then?"

"Yes."

Surprised, she nodded. There **were** many things that she had to learn. Now she would learn them from the best.


	21. Happiness Awaits

**Title:** Happiness Awaits**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha  
**Theme: #**13- Gravity  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. The song Defying Gravity is copyrighted by Stephan Schwartz, so I don't own that either. Much thanks to my beta-reader, Shigure-san!

_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

Tears stung her eyes. But, Sango would not admit defeat. It just wasn't a part of who she was. Instead she trudged on, not truly knowing where she was going. If she hadn't had that fight with Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku this wouldn't have been happening. She wouldn't have been lost and completely alone… And as much as she hated to admit it…she was scared to her wit's end. She was in a strange land that she knew nothing about. Any normal person would be scared.

_I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

There was nothing more than she wanted than her friends to be all right and living their lives as they wanted to. But, that didn't mean that she would always be following their lead. They wanted to go find a sacred jewel shard when Naraku was close enough in their midst that they could probably have reached out and touched him. She wanted to find him; the others needed the jewel shards. So, she went on her own way. She needed to kill Naraku._So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now  
_

She couldn't imagine happiness would be within her reach until Naraku was dead. Having Kohaku safe was the only way that she'd be able to be happy, but no one seemed to understand that. They all seemed to think that although her brother was a pawn of Naraku, Miroku was the person who could make her happy. He wasn't and he couldn't…

_Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:_

There was no way that she could go back or apologize. It didn't matter that they were her friends and she was lost in a cold wilderness she didn't know. She couldn't admit that she was wrong. In her heart she felt that she wasn't. But she also knew that she couldn't foolhardily dart forward without thought and take on Naraku by herself. Even she wasn't stupid enough to believe that she could do it all on her own._I know:  
But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:  
_

There was a point when she couldn't believe how lucky – or unlucky she was, depending how you wanted to look at it. A snarl sounded from the Demon Lord that stood before her - She had invaded his space. But she needed his help. She reminded herself not to be afraid. He was smart. He wouldn't kill her until he'd heard her proposition… she hoped. "What is it that you want, Human?"

Sango felt her breath becoming more and more shallow. Yes, she feared this demon in a way that she couldn't explain. He emanated power and dignity. She just couldn't compare. "I need your help."

"Foolish Human," He turned his back on her without a second glance, evidently deciding that she wasn't even worth his time.

"I want to kill Naraku." He stopped. She knew that she had just barely gotten a grasp on his attention. "And I need your help."

"What would I get out of this?"

"My life."

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

She became more confident with Sesshomaru at her side, helping her. Well, they weren't really side-by-side. It was more like he was ahead of her as if to maintain a piece of his pride. She really didn't understand why he had accepted her offer, but he had, so she didn't question it as much as she normally would have.

"He is close," Sesshomaru informed her.

Her heart jumped and started to race with both fear and excitement. She clutched her – with anticipation of the battle. "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the notion, as if she really didn't make a difference in this battle. She knew otherwise.

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

The battle had begun. Demon and Demon Slayer tore into the half-demon's assault. Naraku had summoned many of his puppets for this battle, but they pushed on through. They didn't give way beneath the weighted power of Naraku's armies of minions – or more accurately, his jewel shards - no matter how hard it was to go on. Sango felt elated, powerful like she never had before. The Hirakoitsu and Tokijin sliced through their enemies, weapons singing under the blood-bath, until Naraku stood vulnerable to attack – with nothing between the odd new pair and himself. With Sesshomaru, she shot forward, reaching Naraku at the same time, ripping foul tentacles and stolen skin to shreds. The evil half-demon cried out, the wounds too rapidly given for him to heal over, but he couldn't die – not while he still had the - And, the blows beat down on his flesh once more, and the shimmering pink shards came free from his body. His eyes widened with frustrated misunderstanding. He was…defeated?

When their enemy tumbled to the ground, lifeless, the creatures around them mimicked the action, until the only ones left standing were Sesshomaru and her. "We did it!" Sango smiled weakly, pumping her hand into the air, blood staining her Slayer's armor. "We did it."

Sesshomaru merely watched her through narrowed golden eyes. He was just as damaged as she was, but was just unwilling to let it show.

"Your life is mine."_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:  
_

They both passed around human villages, her now following in his tracks as less than a servant – in the simplest and yet sinister of ways, she belonged to him. Her father would have been so disappointed. 'No he wouldn't have,' she argued with herself. 'I destroyed a demon that even he could not. He would have been more proud of me than anything...' Whether that was the truth or not, she didn't know. Now she must travel with Sesshomaru until he decided her life was worthless to him. She had to guard him with her life. She was literally a slave to him. But one thought kept her going. 'I need to find Kohaku!'_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together._

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. Sango growled with frustration but didn't let anything show, "Don't I at least have the right to know where we're going?"

"You no longer have any rights." Sesshomaru was always calm and cool with his retorts. It was almost disgusting.

Jaken jumped in, "He could kill you, you know!" He always seemed to love rubbing it in her face that she was under the direct rule of his master. He loved his master far more than the cruel demon deserved. Sango almost felt pity for the small green demon.

Rin just smiled and giggled at them, "Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't kill Sango-chan!" She exclaimed. The girl had taken almost an immediate liking to Sango and was convinced that Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her or do anything like it. "She's become far too valuable to him!"

"What would you know?" Jaken snuffed her. "You're just a child."

Again, the girl just giggled. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?"

"You do not need to know."

Rin giggled, "He just wants it to be a surprise for Sango-chan."

"Insolent human! Sesshomaru-sama cares nothing for little humans. Why would he want to surprise this one?"

Laughing, Rin replied, "Because he likes her."

_Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

They had left Jaken and Rin behind. Wherever they were going, it seemed too be dangerous. Sesshomaru sliced at demons to his left and Sango did the same to her right. Clearing the path, they moved in a uniformed pattern, as if they had fought together more than just the one time they had.

Eventually they met back up in the center of the demons, back-to-back. "Think we can take them?" She grinned grimly, staring at the hordes of weak demons heading their way.

"What _'we'_?" Sesshomaru replied, as if he were the most intelligent being on the planet, "I do not require your assistance. I am strong enough for the both of us."

"Arrogant, aren't we?" Sango replied, but all the same plunged into battle just as he did._If we work in tandem:_

They worked in unison, a vision of completing each other's flaws. Not that Sesshomaru would admit that he _had_ any such thing. Sango let out a battle-scream, plunging into battle. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru let out a roar as he followed her lead.

_There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity  
_

Together they stood looking over the carcasses of the dead demons. "We did it," Sango sighed. She was hardly injured, only a few scratches here and there, but extremely wiped out.

"And you thought that we could not?"

Sesshomaru looked just as composed as ever.

"It's _'we'_ now?" For a few seconds Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at her with his cold golden eyes. Then, slowly, (if not a little hesitantly), he reached his clawed hand out and brushed the side of her face, like the kiss of a god. His arm dropped back down to his side.

"I was using the royal we."_They'll never bring us down!  
Well? Are you coming?_

Weeks after that battle she had traveled with them. However, she got the feeling that she wasn't quite a slave anymore. If she tried to leave, Sesshomaru wouldn't stop her. She turned to him one day, "Where are we going?"

"You will know when we get there."

She stopped for a second and stared at him, "If you don't tell me, I'll leave."

"Then go."

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this  
_

It was a cruel repetition of a time that seemed so very long ago. Again she was cold and wet and alone and in a place that she didn't know. Fear bit through her bones. "I don't want to be alone!" But there was no one to hear her screams._You too  
I hope it brings you bliss  
_

She curled on the ground, trying to block everything out. She couldn't care about anyone. They all ended up leaving her, or she ended up leaving them. It just wasn't fair that she had to make choices between friends or her brother…

_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:_

"Is your life truly that eventless that you have nothing better to do with your time than sit there and cry all day?"

Sango turned on her back to see Sesshomaru standing directly above her, his usual impassive expression freezing his features, "Perhaps."

"Weak human."

"Stupid demon."

Again they stopped and stared at each other for a moment. "I will tell you know where we are going."

"Why would you do that?"

"Rin misses you." Sango smiled. Even if the Lord of the Western Lands didn't realize it, she saw the look in his eyes. She was floating on air. He needed her. Jaken wasn't too good at fighting…

_Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
_

Far too long searching for him, and now she saw him, all she could do was stare at the boy in front of her, now freed from Naraku's hold. "Kohaku," she screamed as she ran to him and flung her arms around him in an almost desperate frenzy to hold him - make sure he was real, and that he wouldn't disappear again. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sango," her brother wrapped his arms around her for a second before releasing her, "Lord Sesshomaru… he told me that you were here."

"He did?" She was thoroughly confused.

"Yes," her brother nodded, although he didn't elaborate on it.

"Why would he do a thing like that?" But in her heart, Sango already knew. It had been in his eyes the time he had touched her face after the battle…

_I hope you're happy!_

She stood at the edge of her village, looking out into the sunset. Things seemed to almost be back to normal. It was just she and Kohaku. But that was all right. That was all she needed. Or so she tried to convince herself. It seemed that everywhere she looked, everywhere she went, everything she touched, there was a touch of Sesshomaru in it. She hated knowing the effect that he had on her.

Kohaku stood off to the side, watching his sister. It was hard for him to believe all the things that he had done. Sango tried to hide it from him, saying that he was completely fine, but there was just this way that she looked at him that made him think otherwise. Nevertheless, he was happy to be with his sister. It just didn't seem like she was very happy. Sure, she was _content_, but it wasn't like she was running around, jumping and smiling all the time. He knew what she was missing. She was missing Sesshomaru. But he knew something that she didn't. Sesshomaru was on his way.


	22. Firelight

**Title:** Firelight**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #58 Sword Dance  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. Muchos thanks to my beta, Shigure-san.

**Back. Forth. Up. Down.**

She swung her blade with all the flair of someone who knew how to use it to cut down what stood in her way. The golden glow from the fire's flames shone light on the raw beauty of her face. She was in full concentration.

**Spin. Block. Slash. Repeat.**

Only vaguely was she aware of the fact that there was someone watching her. She didn't dwell on it. The Taijiya knew that the loss of concentration meant death.

**Back. Spin. Forth. Slash.**

A twig snapped. She didn't stop. Obsidian hair swung, blocking her sight at points. Not for the first time, she debated cutting it. It only got in the way of fighting. A Taijiya's only job was fighting – appearance was of little or no importance. Cutting it would be the best option.

**Spin. Kick. Block. Repeat.**

A sword met her own in a sound that rang through the trees like a dark kiss, cold and hot and beautiful. Gold eyes met hers. This would be an interesting night.


	23. When I Waited For You

**Title:** When I Waited For You**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #91 Endless Love  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. Nor do I own the poem, 'How Do I Love Thee'.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

_-Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

It has been many long years. I last saw him when I was twenty-five, young and agile. He could have been any age, what exactly it was, I was not certain. It is nearly impossible to tell with demons. The last time I saw him…

That is not important. It can be told later. I suppose that I should start at the beginning. Perhaps not the very beginning, because my life isn't the story that I want to tell you. My love is.

--------------

There was once a woman. A demon slayer. A lady. She worked hard, cared for her friends, and never gave up. That was the plan. Never giving up. Because if she gave up, where would her brother be? Her dear, sweet brother whom was under the control of Naraku. Her dear, sweet brother whom she would give up the world for in a second flat.

Her village had been massacred. He was all that she had left. And he had been taken by the evil demon who had destroyed her village, squashing the human life out of it. Finding her brother, saving him from this evil, became her only wish. It was what drove her for a long period of time. Then, along her journey, she made friends with a strange group: a girl sent from the future, a half demon, a monk with a few sexual tendencies, and a small fox demon.

They were the people who led her not only on a strange path to find herself, but on a path towards her one true love. Although it didn't start out that way. Her love, that is.

The first time she had ever seen him, he was fighting his own brother. He was out for blood. And she couldn't understand that. Who would want to kill their own kindred? What sort of monster was he? She soon found out that he was no mere monster. He was Lord of the Western Lands, a demon to be reckoned with.

The more she saw him, the more she disliked him. Oh, she had a certain amount of respect for him. Even if he did fight his own brother, he was a skilled fighter and not one to be taken lightly. He had his own set of moral and honor codes that he followed. He hated humans, but he kept one by his side, after all.

That slight bit of respect was what grew. There was once where they had faced an entire onslaught of demons sent by Naraku. The demon lord had saved them. Although she hadn't questioned why, the girl from the future did. Her female companion was the only one brave enough to question this proud demon. And the answer that she had received wasn't surprising once one thought about it.

He hated Naraku. To him, Naraku was the one thing that bound him to his brother by honor. Although he hated his brother, this demon he hated more. He was willing to work with his enemies to defeat this cruel demon. At least just this once. It could have had something to do with the fact that his little human child was in danger, also. But the woman didn't like to think of that.

Nor did she like to think of how much and how greatly her respect grew over time. He was a demon, after all, and she killed demons. Nothing really should have made her grow fond of him, either. He was cruel and cold. He was nothing like his half-brother or the monk or even most of the demons that she had ever met. Perhaps that was what made her stop and really look at him. He wasn't like the rest. And that came as a shock to her. How could such a demon come into being? One moment he was cruel, the next he was as close as he could possibly get to kind?

But that didn't quite tip the scale of love for her. Because she was in love with the monk. After all, he was human and he was always there for her. What did it matter if there was a silver haired demon lord there, sometimes coming to save the day, other times coming to destroy them all? What did any of that matter when she got down to the nit and grit of it?

It got to the point, though, when things wouldn't add up. The monk would go off often. Alone. The demon lord would come often, mostly to pick fights with his brother, but sometimes just to watch their encampment with ease, knowing that he was more concealed.

That was how the two originally met, in fact. He was watching. She was hunting. Really, their run in was quite disastrous. She screamed and yelled and fought. He was calm and collected, although in the depths of his eyes genuine surprise could be seen.

He held her down. She was breathing hard. His head inched closer. Hers tried to dig deeper into the ground. Then he was gone. Her friends came. They were too late. But she wasn't injured, so the only loss was to her pride. Imagine a demon slayer being beaten by the demon. Even if she wasn't, this once, going for the kill.

His golden eyes had captivated her.

They haunted her, really. Sometimes she would see them in the darkness and nothing would be there. His eyes had reeled her in.

Really, never would she have thought much about the demon. He was, after all, just a demon. But those eyes. Truly she longed to see them. She longed to see them more than she longed for the monk to become exclusive. It was one of those things that would never happen, not the way that she wanted it to.

Many surprises later, she got her wish. She saw his eyes. His cold, steely, golden eyes that would have made lesser women go weak at the knees. Her katana was at his throat. He had no fear. When the battle began, he could already sense that she wasn't out for blood. The kill wasn't with her.

She drank him in. Every bit of the demon was memorized. His hair. His tattoos. His facial planes. They were all etched into her mind. Now she could die happy. If he wanted her to receive the final blow, she wouldn't care. Only when her katana was against his neck did she realize that she wouldn't be able to mar one part of his precious body. Pity, too. Her father would have been so disappointed.

Neither dealt the final blow that day. He left again, quickly, almost as if afraid. Raggedly breathing, she still lay on the ground, wondering why she had been allowed to live. Both were filled with questions. And, somewhere, both knew the answer.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't considered proper for a demon to let a human live after he had such an opportunity to kill. But, then, the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't exactly known for being proper throughout the land. After all, he did travel around with a human child and a demon that was no where near his equal or should have received the honor of being able to travel with the powerful demon. And, really, a demon lord should have been at his palace, sorting through matters of life and death, not sleeping on the ground and traveling. So, no, the Lord of the Western Lands was not proper.

And that was more than likely why he let the human woman live. She had put up a fair fight for a human. By demon standards, it was nothing, but to her it would mean everything. There was that fire, too. The fire that was in her gaze nearly every second of anytime he saw her. Relaxing. Fighting. Laughing. She was a girl with more fire in her than anyone he had ever met. For some reason, the demon didn't want to take away that fire.

So, the demon lord went about his business, sometimes running into the woman, sometimes not. The more he saw her, the less he wondered why he saved her. For a human, she was intelligent, strong, and beautiful. Those were three aspects, that for the first time, he felt he couldn't take away from the world. Slowly, their fights became arguments. Their arguments became debates. Their debates became discussions. Their discussions, eventually, became just talking.

Strange. Even the demon lord considered it strange that he had taken a strange liking for this human. Perhaps even started loving her. It was abnormal, even for him. The Lord of the Western Lands didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do about it.

His love was one from afar. Never would he presume to tell the human how he felt. Not only would it more than likely send her into a shock, but also it went against everything he believed. So he sat and watched as she and the lecherous monk she traveled with courted. It killed him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

So many years seemed to pass. Of course, Naraku was eventually defeated. Along with that, the group seemed to go their separate ways for most of the time. The girl and the half demon fell in love, and had to work hard to make their relationship work. The monk had better things to do than sit around and wait while the demon slayer decided whether she truly loved him or not.

That was the problem, really. Every time the slayer would think she was ready to marry the monk and have his children, something would just pop up. There would be a demon attack. Someone would need her help. And, surprisingly often, the Lord of the Western Lands would turn up, making her second guess every decision. The love she had for the monk was not the kind of love to sustain a marriage, she discovered. But the love that she had for the demon lord was. Oh, how she loved him.

There truly was no chance, though. A demon lord loving her? Only if pigs could fly. Hope, though, flooded through her whenever the demon would choose to turn up. There was just this look in his eye that made her wonder. Perhaps things were not all as they seemed? Maybe he did see them as more?

A kiss was all she needed. A kiss was all she wanted. With a kiss from the demon lord, she would be satisfied, she decided. No need for marriage (as the demon lord did not seem to be the marrying type). No need for strings to be attached. All she wanted was a kiss.

But how to go about receiving such a kiss? The risk of death was also included, after all, how many people go around kissing demon lords? None. At least not sane people. The demon slayer must have been insane.

Six times the slayer almost had him. Six times she had to corner him, without being suspicious. It was hard work. The first time she walked up, grabbing the sides of his face and bringing his head down to eyelevel with her. The second time she tackled him. The third time she 'fainted' into his arms. Once she pretended to drown. Another time, she tried to do it while he was asleep. And the last time, she simply tried to kiss him. Each time, she got interrupted. Someone would come with some sort of an emergency and she would never quite get around to the kiss aspect of her plan. She felt that the Lord of the Western Lands was getting suspicious.

The seventh time didn't follow any of her plans. It also wasn't initiated by the slayer. Instead, it was the demon lord who took control of the situation, his lips crashing onto hers. Shock jolted through her entire body. After all, this was a demon lord. Demons did not kiss humans. But, he did, and in doing so, he broke every rule ever created.

That was truly when it all started. The kissing. The passion. Never wanting to be away from each other for more than a few hours at a time. At least on the slayer's part. What the demon lord was feeling, she was never quite sure. He was as mysterious as ever.

One day, he left to solve some troubles in his lands. And he never came back. Whether it was a sign that they weren't meant to be or what, the slayer couldn't be sure. All she knew was that he was gone. Everyone was gone. It was sudden and rapid and she wasn't quite sure that it had happened at all. Romance, friendship, happiness all of it had disappeared. Her life was a bleak, gray world of lifelessness. He should never have left her.

--------------

Yes, my brave Lord of the Western Lands, the one man that I truly felt that I could love, left me. Later I learned that it was not of his own choice. His lands were in peril. He died to protect those lands. Died. There was nothing about not wanting to return. He was simply unable to.

I saw his lifeless body with my own eyes. Demons seemed to decay at a much slower rate than that of humans. My demon lord, my Sesshomaru, was dead. He died bravely and honorably and respectably. My heart will always be with him. Even dead, he was everything that a man should have been: handsome, brave, strong, and loyal. His people saw me as a human. I could not stay with them. My life would have to continue exactly how it had before the demon lord entered my life.

Truly, it was easier than it sounds. Being an old maid really wasn't all that bad. And now, as I sit in my old age, I'm truly happy about my life. There are things that I wonder about, though. The main one being whether I will return to my love in death, as young and beautiful as I once had been.

Honored Sister, Honored Demon Slayer, Honored Lover

Live Long, Live Free

Sango 

A/N: Yup, this was weird. The ending, I think was inspired by Lord of the Rings. When Arwen sees herself still young and Aragorn old and dead by the cask he was buried in, I think that it was a very touching scene. This is also much longer than most of my fics.


	24. Watching Me Closely

**Title:** Watching Me Closely**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #10 Eyes  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

There was nothing more haunting than his amber eyes staring at her coolly. And they didn't just glance at her during a battle or vaguely pick her out when they happened to run into each other (because of Kohaku and Rin, of course), but they watched her. They followed her. And now she couldn't get them out of her mind. They were there, alone in the darkness, bright and demeaning. She started calling them the _kiss of death_ because she always felt as thought the life were being sucked out of her when she looked into them, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice. Or care. So, she didn't say anything about it and decided to learn to ignore him. For now.


	25. First Season Horrors

**Title: **First Season Horrors **  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #67 Night Will Never Stay  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. AU.

His hand was closed around hers, an odd comfort from such a cold man. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her crying like a little girl, for she wasn't. A little girl, that is. Her hair was knotted on the top of her head and she was out for her first ever London Season. Yet here she was, crying like a little girl out on the terrace. How so very unbecoming!

But, truly, it wasn't her fault. She was seventeen, it was her first time in London, and she had absolutely no idea how she was supposed to act. Of course she fell for the first man to bestow any sort of affection on her. That man was Miroku. Only seconds after complimenting her and, dare she saw it, allowing him a kiss, he dropped her for a prettier girl. It didn't help, of course, that she ruined any future prospects by punching this man in the face as her father had taught her to do.

Few women had any sympathy for her at all as Miroku was a well-liked flirt among married and single women alike. If her best friend, Kagome, were at Almack's, she would know exactly what to do, but as it were she was out with a cold. And so she bounded towards the terrace, wanting only to be alone.

Alone wasn't in the cards for her, it turned out. Kagome's fiancée's half-brother, Sesshomaru, was out on the terrace also. To say that she didn't like the fact would have been an understatement. The moment she saw the silver-haired man, she had felt a strange… attraction. The fact was not in the least helped by the fact that he was cold and uncaring. Why, her first dinner in the city, he had told her she was unworthy of his time! All through dinner he had _glared_ at her as if she were the most vile, repulsive thing he had ever seen! During the dances he ignored and insulted her.

But now, as strange as it seemed, he was comforting her in a very… caring fashion. This was despite the fact that he said nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-"

He turned his glare onto her. So much for comforting. "Stupid woman. Clearly that man had no interest in you besides for his own wants."

Sango glared right back, "Well I know that _now_!"

"You should have known before."

"How," she exploded, "Do you suppose I was supposed to know?! And what, have you been _watching_ me or something?"

Sesshomaru was strangely quiet. Or, perhaps it wasn't so strange considering how silent he usually was. But Sango was annoyed. He seemed to completely ignore her as he stared at the gardens; his face basked in the moonlight.

"What do you want, my lord?"

He looked at her now, taking in her sarcasm and anger. Finally he did something unexpected. He smiled at her. It was barely noticeable and nothing more than slight upturned lips. Somehow though, Sango found herself grinning back.

"Do you have an answer for me?"

He still stared at her, then, seemingly realizing something, he hastily broke away, "You don't need him."

"Indeed, I thought we just went through this. I know that now."

The small smile returned. He raised her hand carefully to his lips, "Then I ask you to dance."

Sango felt her heart lift slightly. It was stupid she tried to tell herself. He was still the same Sesshomaru. But something in her made her accept his invitation and she swung out onto the dance floor. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

The night started to fall away, leaving a breezy dawn before the ball was over. Sango never wanted it to end.


	26. Ability To Perform

**Title: **Ability To Perform**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #52 Lingerie  
**Rating: **PG-13 (if for nothing else, but the underwear)**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. AU. I do not own National Geographic either.

She wrapped a strand of dark hair around her fingertips, looking into the camera with more charm and allure than anyone Sango had ever met. It was impossible to figure out how the woman did it, sitting there in nothing but underwear. But, then again, Kagome was a top model and Sango, well… she wasn't.

Her boss, Sesshomaru snapped pictures repeatedly, a frown marring his handsome features.

"No," he said. When Sesshomaru said no, it meant that he was angry. "Your poses are off. Completely horrible. Trash."

He paused before sending Kagome a glare that would have made a grown man bawl. The model sucked it up as though it were the most normal thing in the world. But still she didn't give him any sass, as she would have a regular photographer.

"It seems as though your dating my idiot half brother has somehow messed with your ability to perform."

Sango watched as Kagome's jaw tightened. Sesshomaru ignored it.

"Woman, get me my coffee." Of course he was talking to Sango. She silently fumed at the name.

"Right away."

He liked his coffee black, just as strong and difficult to handle as he was. When she handed him the drink, their fingers brushed; he nodded slightly to acknowledge her presence. It was a rarity in itself and Sango found a grin on her face in spite of herself.

"Anything else?"

He ignored her now. That was a no.

"Pose, girl, pose!" Instead he yelled at Kagome.

The photographer was calm most of the time. When he blew up, he really blew up. Sango smirked, glad that she wasn't the sun-kissed, god-given model. Heavens knew what she would do if that had happened. So she stood off the side and admired both her boss and the model. Both were talented, both knew what they wanted and how to get it. Sango wasn't even sure what she would be doing over the weekend.

"Woman, we have a meeting with National Geographic on Saturday. Pack for a week. After that we'll be doing a shoot in China."

Or maybe she did.


	27. Spreading You Across The Land

**Title:** Spreading You Across The Land**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #98 Ashes  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. You know what I just realized? I have absolutely no problem with killing characters off. It's kind of sad isn't it? If I were a reader, I'd be slightly weirded out by it, too.

When he fell, so did she. When his silver head hit the ground, her heart dropped to the floor, tightened and burst. She rushed to his side as he opened his eyes. Every single one of her limbs seemed to drop beside the Demon Lord. They were opposites, yet the same. The only difference she could truly see was the fact that she was the alive… and he wasn't. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He lifted a bloody hand to wipe away her tears, but it didn't quite reach her. It dropped. He died.

They burned his body. His ashes were spread across the Western Land. She watched and fell to the ground, her lips touching its coldness. Her heart was dead. There was no other way to describe it. And she cried. For days and days, she did nothing but cry. Her heart was dead. He had taken it away. He was dead.


	28. Watching Handsome Demons

**Title:** Watching Handsome Demons**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #24 Daybreak  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters.

From her perch on top of a hill, Sango watched the sunrise with a certain amount of passion. It was beautiful and wild and strange. The colors were so vibrant and out there; they were colors that lords and ladies tried to achieve in their pretty kimonos, but failed to get. She turned from her view of the sun and looked down at the two Inu Youkai below her. Or, one, as the other was a hanyou. They argued (InuYasha more outright than Sesshomaru) and they would never love each other, but they had a certain understanding of each other now. It made her giggle, but that quickly became suppressed when her cheeks were suddenly kissed with redness when the brothers took off their tops and allowed them to hang loosely at their waists. And, for a second, she had thought that Sesshomaru was looking at her, smirking.


	29. Drunk With an Overgrown Dog

Title:

**Title: **Drunk With an Overgrown Dog**  
Pairing:** Sango/Sesshomaru**  
Fandom:** InuYasha**  
Theme:** #81 Sake  
**Rating: **PG-13 (for drinking)**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any related characters. This is the first in the Drinking trilogy.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman in front of him. Her face was flushed as she poured herself another glass of alcohol. She brought it to her lips and poured it down her throat.

He snorted in disgust, "You should stop drinking that, taijiya."

The look she gave him would have been one to stop someone in fear, had she not been drunk, "Shut up."

She grabbed the bottle of sake, dropped the cup, and headed out of the door of the crude hut. Sango took a long swig from the bottle and stumbled off. Sesshomaru followed her swaying form despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't have cared. Something wouldn't allow him to leave the taijiya alone.

Finally she collapsed to the ground, never relinquishing her hold on the bottle, "I don't mind that he doesn't want me," she told the demon lord, "But he could have at least said something… sympathetic."

He watched the girl through narrowed eyes. She was definitely drunk and the smell was overwhelming.

"Sit down you overgrown dog."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. Under normal circumstances he would have felt angry with this human who acted so… rudely. He sat anyway.

"Stupid monk," she shouted, "Don't think for a second that I ever cared for you," she quieted down, "I didn't care for him. You know that, don't you?"

"I couldn't care less, onna," he said.

"That's what makes you so great. Big, badass demon. No one would _ever_ break your heart."

She rested her head on the ground and smiled sadly. Sesshomaru rested his gaze on her. She didn't know, did she? She didn't know how strong or admired she was. Nothing gave clues to how he felt… or how pained he felt when looking at her.

"No one would." No. She definitely didn't know.

Abruptly she sat up, her lips brushing against the skin of his cheek. Then Sango promptly fainted into his lap. After a few moments of thinking, he sat up and carried her back to her camp. She would never know.


End file.
